Gaming Paradise Pretty Cure
Gaming Paradise Pretty Cure is a just for fun series by StarQueen22. It's theme is fantasy and MMOs Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Meiji Ishikawa/Cure Mage A shy and over looked young girl who loves to play MMOs cause no one knows her online and has quickly sky rocketed into one of the best players on many games. She actually lives alone since her mother is constantly busy with her job leaving her only enough money for her bare essentials. She is best friends with Gekei since they were kids. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair in a bob with a flower hair clip on the side and indigo eyes. As Cure Mage, her hair becomes waist length turning sky blue as her hair clip turns raindrop shaped and her eyes turn lighter. Her theme color is blue. * Henshin intro: "Pretty Cure, Logon and battle! TBA!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Spell Cast!" * Upgrade Attack: "Pretty Cure, Enchantment!" * Attack with Ruby Spellbook: TBA Genkei Oshiro/Cure Knight A confident and out going 15 year old boy who is best friends with Meiji. Due to his smarts he has been put on many makes of video games of his family's company. He is very popular at the school which confuses a lot of the students on why he hands out with Meiji. He tends to spot Meiji money when she needs and always tells her it's ok if she doesn't pay him back. In civilian form, he has black hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Knight, his hair becomes white and his eyes turn silver. He seems to have a crush on her. His theme color is white. [[Yumi Yajirushi|'Yumi Yajirushi']]/Cure Archer One of Meiji's main bullies and hangs out in a group of three. She has no idea that Meiji and Genkei are cures since she fights on her own becoming a cure before them. She constantly wants Genkei's attention is the main reason she keeps buying games made by his family. In civilian form, she has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. As Cure Archer, her hair becomes honey blonde tied with a brown ribbon and her eyes turn hazel.Her theme color is brown. Maiko Adachi/Cure Dancer She is one of the best dancer in the school being apart of the Dance Team for Free style. She helps Meiji out with her dancing since they are in the same class. She is kind, caring and sweet compared to her brother. She is childhood friends with Yumi but grew apart as they got older and soon became good friends with Meiji and Genkei. In civilian form, she has long magenta hair and pink eyes. As Cure Dancer, her hair becomes a lighter shade tied in a bun and her eyes turn shocking pink. Her theme color is pink. Ginjiro Adachi/Cure Bard He is Maiko's older brother and the captain of the basketball team making him as popular as Genkei. He is cold and somewhat boarish but in game he is actually the opposite.He is fliratcious and tends to flirt with any girl around his age except for Meiji.. He has dark green hair and hunter green eyes. As Cure Bard, his hair becomes lighter and his eyes become jade green. His theme color is green. Jewel She is the cursed princess who was cursed to be a Dragon pup and was replaced by her cousin on the throne and was only able to get out of the game with the PreCure Headsets but finds out due to her curse she can't move or talk on Earth and can only comunnicate to the cures through a special ear phone. Villains Princess Sapphy She is the leader of the villains who will do anything to make her father happy. She is cruel, easily passes the blame onto someone else and hates being told she was wrong. Melusine She is the first one to attack the cures. Jacko He is the second to attack the cures. Thames He is the third to attack the cures and he was a well known knight of the kingdom before he fell for Princess Sapphy and decided to follow her orders. Dark Spires They are the monsters of the day. Items PreCure Headsets They are the henshin items of the series. They resemble VR headsets in the color of the cures. PrePhone They are the communication device of the cures and are the only way for them to hear and understand Jewel. They look like blue tooth. Locations Mikuhoshi: It's the town where the cures live. In it are: * Episodes # Let's do magic! Cure Mage is Born!-Meiji was about to spend her weekend alone when she noticed a new gaming system on her desk and soon finds her world turned upside down when her gem and villains come to life. # Bravery of a kind soul! Cure Knight is Born!-While shopping for grocceries, Meiji meets up with Genkei who tells her about this game he found on his desk, # Straight like an arrow! Cure Archer is Born!-When Meiji and Genkei are nearly taken down by a stronger Dark Spiral they are saved by Cure Archer who wants nothing to do with Meiji but want to partner with Genkei. # A Swift sound of fighting feets! Cure Dancer is Born!-When Meiji is put in Dance class by her mother to get her more out there and out of her shell and meets Maiko. # The arrival of the musician! Cure Bard is Born! # We have assembled! Gamers Cures!-With the last teammate found the cures but with a fight between Meiji and Yumi splits the team leaving Meiji to fight alone will the team come back to her aid? #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA # Category:Fan Series